


Cuddle

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: "What's the matter?" "Can we cuddle?" "Stop being so cute"
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Cuddle

You were having a terrible day.

No one catastrophic thing had happened but there had been a series of minor things that built up to make you feel tired and frustrated and positive that you could never feel happy again. The worst part was, nobody else felt the same way. To Geralt and Jaskier the day had been fine. So you trudged in silence, not wanting to cloud their happiness with your mood.

Jaskier noticed you were more quiet than usual but he chose to wait to ask about it, hoping he could cheer you up with his performance that evening. He worked the crowd his focus was on you. Every emphasis, every cheeky wink, every rowdy song belted out with waggled eyebrows fell on your impassive face. Geralt went to the rooms halfway through the performance but you stayed, quietly nursing a glass of ale. When Jaskier finished a particularly boisterous song with a catchy chorus you usually couldn’t refrain from singing along to, he decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, sidling up next to you, resting his lute on the table.

“Nothing,” you lied. He squinted at you and leaned in close, sky blue eyes peering deeply into your own.

“No, there is a distinct Something afoot here,” he said. You rolled your eyes and took another drink.

“Come on,” he said, standing suddenly and extending his hand.

“What?”

“We’re going for a walk.”

“I don’t want to go for a walk,” you argued petulantly.

“Too bad, it’s happening,” he insisted. He stood there with his arm out, tapping his foot impatiently until you grunted angrily and stood up. He smiled at you, proud that he’d won, and quickly tucked the lute on his back before taking your hand in his and walking you out the door.

It was a crisp, clear spring night. You could smell hydrangeas in the air and it made you homesick. Despite yourself, your head began to clear a bit as you walked. He kept your hand in his as though fearful you’d try and sneak away if he let it go. He didn’t speak for a while, just stroked your hand with his thumb and guided you part-way into the woods. You crossed a little bridge that helped you over a creek and the sound of crickets and frogs filled the air. You stopped on the bridge and took a deep breath, allowing yourself to enjoy the peaceful moment. When you opened your eyes and turned to look at Jaskier you saw his eyes already upon you, watching with a soft expression as you slowly let your guard down.

“So,” he said, giving you a little nudge with his shoulder.

“So,” you replied, nudging him back, a small smile resting in the corner of your mouth.

“Talk to me,” he asked, turning to face you as he leaned against the little bridge.

“It’s just been one of those days,” you said with a shrug.

“Maybe it’ll help if you talk about it,” he pressed gently.

“I don’t know, nothing bad happened it was just a lot of little things, you know? Nothing to write a song about,” you explained.

“Hey now, I’m the one who gets to decide what’s song-worthy. If you start doing that then I’ll have to learn how to heal people and light up a room with my smile.”

“You’re incorrigible,” you said, shaking your head at him.

“You love it,” he teased, wrinkling his nose up at you.

“Stop being so cute,” you said, laughing.

“Or what?” he challenged, sliding a bit closer to you.

“Or I will have to think very hard about asking you to stop.”

You were both laughing now, the sound joining the chorus of crickets and frogs and the babbling of the little creek. Before long it grew too cold to stay outside any longer and you walked back to the inn, hands grazing each other’s as you walked. You itched to hold his again but refrained, worried that you were misreading his affection for something beyond friendship.

“Well, this is me,” you said jokingly as you approached your door.

“I’m going to ask you for something and you have every right to refuse me,” he said, eyes serious. Your heart pounded in your chest as you scanned through the very short list of things you would refuse him in your mind. Murder. _Well, for the right reasons…_ Felonies. _Except for maybe some lighter ones. Rules were made to be broken after all…_

“Can we cuddle?” he asked, rubbing his neck a little sheepishly.

“Cuddle?” you repeated, heart soaring at the request. He nodded and you pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Starting before we even get in the room? I seem to have that effect on people,” he laughed as you pulled apart and unlocked the door. You scoffed at him but your heart still beat furiously. Once inside you both pulled off your boots and you dressed down to your shift, Jaskier chivalrously leaving on all other clothes besides his doublet which he folded neatly and put on the little table.

“What position?” you asked, your face growing hot as you chided yourself for the awkward question.

“How do you like it?” he asked. Though his words were rife with innuendo he gave you a playful wink that told you he wasn’t trying to do anything untoward in earnest. Tragically.

You climbed onto the bad and lay on your back like someone preparing for burial and Jaskier shook his head and climbed in after you. He gently pulled you close to him, wrapping a strong arm around your waist and tucking you up close. Your noses pressed against each other and he wrapped a leg around yours for good measure. You looked into the soft, blue eyes and traced the flare of complementary colors of his iris that made up the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen.

“Better?” he asked, his breath warm against your lips.

“Better.”


End file.
